


A Garden Made for Two

by FandomTrash1306



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrash1306/pseuds/FandomTrash1306
Summary: Aziraphale has noticed Crowley constantly taking rain checks when they plan to make plans to be with one another and he becomes very confused and even worried. Crowley appears to be nervous and up to something, yet what? The angel is determined to find out.





	A Garden Made for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, yeah. This is just a one shot, but I had the idea as I was writing my other fic, "Remember Me...?" and just had to write! ^^ I hope you all enjoy!

Aziraphale sighed as he checked the time, becoming quite agitated as he awaited Crowley to turn up. He exhaled gently, trying to keep himself calm.

**_"He'll be here... He promised he'd be here... Ugh, what is that demon up to?!"_** he thought to himself out of frustration.

Currently, the angel sat alone at a bar his companion had suggested and one they quite enjoyed. And yet, rather recently, Crowley had been rushing about, making up what felt to him like excuses to not be around him. He always appeared busy and constantly was forgetting their plans, apologising profusely. Aziraphale considered himself a very patient angel, yet what Crowley was doing was really testing his limits.

With a hefty sigh, he finally just ordered himself some red wine, deciding he might as well. Crowley was already half an hour late, so he highly doubted he would appear.  
  
The angel sighed as he pondered what was going on with Crowley recently. He either never showed or appeared very late into the time they were supposed to spend with another. He'd either be exhausted or incredibly dirty, though typically _both _applied. He had no clue what was going through the other's mind sometimes. He sighed as he sat up a bit.  
  
**_"Right...if Crowley doesn't turn up, then tomorrow, I am going to find out what exactly is going on with him,"_ **he thought to himself firmly.  
  
So he waited. And waited. And sadly...waited some more. Another no show from the demon. His mind was made up. Tomorrow, he would ask Crowley what had happened and if he got the same response as ever, he would endeavour to find out what had been going on with him.

* * *

The next day, Crowley groaned as he stretched out, having just gotten out of the shower. He couldn't help but feel he had forgotten something. He sighed as he dried himself and pulled on his underwear and jeans, before he blinked as heard the door knocked upon.  
  
**_"Huh...? Who the hell -?"_** he started to think...before he felt the familiar aura of the angel...though he sensed he was peeved. And suddenly...he remembered the bar date. **_"Oh... Shit! Gah great... He's gonna be angry... Maybe I should...? No! No, no! I am _not_ going to ruin this! I've worked long and hard for this to be special! ...Still, I know he's going to be mad... Ugh, I hope he can put up with this for a little bit longer..."_**

He sighed and swallowed, before he headed out of his bathroom and to his door, opening it up...to see the very disgruntled and upset angel.  
  
"...Hey Angel," he said slightly nervously, knowing he was very annoyed with him.

"Three. Hours. Three _whole_ hours I waited for you! And you didn't even _try_ to call me to let me know you weren't going to be there!" he snapped, very hurt.

"I-I know... I'm sorry Angel..." he sighed heftily, before he looked at him. "But...the thing is I...I've been caught up in something. Something that is incredibly important to me. And I can't just ignore it. I...I need to finish what I'm doing and then..." He paused, before he reached out and cupped his cheek. "I swear, I will have more time for you from then on. Just...please, try to wait a little longer...okay?"  
  
Aziraphale...didn't know what to think. On the one hand, he wanted to get angry with him. But on the other...he saw how genuine he was. And how much it must mean to Crowley to finish what he was doing. He paused for a moment...before he sighed heftily, leaning into his touch. He decided it would be better to let the demon continue with what he was doing...whatever it was.  
  
"...Alright... If you really insist," he sighed, looking up at him.  
  
Crowley smiled and kissed his forehead as he lent forward. How could Aziraphale be angry at the demon when he made it so very hard? He sighed and smiled a little as he looked up at the demon as he pulled back.

"Thank you Angel... I swear, I'll be finished soon," he reassured him, before he noticed the time and cursed lightly. "_Shit_! I-I'm sorry Angel, I need to go," he sighed, quickly going to get his other things on, running back to the door. "Um... How about dinner tonight?"

Aziraphale blinked, before he rolled his eyes and sighed, smiling a little bit.

"Just go. You can make it up to me later," he said simply, seeing that Crowley was genuinely in a rush.

"Oh thank you Angel!" he sighed in relief, kissing his forehead again, before he rushed off, after shutting and locking his door. "I'll see you later!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Aziraphale smiled...before he sighed, quite deflated. He was conflicted... Should he trail the demon? He didn't want to meddle in his personal affairs that clearly, Crowley didn't want him to know. But...at the same time...he _had_ to know what on Earth Crowley was up to. He'd have to keep a fair distance as Crowley could sense him coming from a _mile_ away, but...the demon did seem pretty frazzled. Finally, he decided to just go for it as he followed after Crowley, keeping his distance of course.

* * *

It wasn't hard to keep up with Crowley as well...his flaming red hair was quite the giveaway through the people that were starting to come about as it reached the morning rush hour. He wondered where on Earth he was heading to in such a hurry. He saw him get into his Bentley and start driving off. Quickly, Aziraphale looked around for a cab and waved them down, where they thankfully stopped as he got in.

"Would you mind following that Bentley?" he asked. "But...try to keep to the speed limit."

"Whatever you say mate," responded the cab driver, beginning to follow after the Bentley as Aziraphale relaxed with a sigh after getting his seat belt on.

"Thank you," he sighed, trying to keep his mind at ease, wondering where he was heading.

"You alright there mate? You seem a bit uh...out of it," pointed out the cab driver, being one to like chit chat.

"Hm? Oh heh... I do apologise, I just...am so _confused_ with my companion," he sighed in admittance. "I mean, he's been so _busy_ with something he _refuses_ to tell me about, keeps missing things we've had planned for a while and I just...I am honestly just wondering what it is that has him so..._occupied. _And when I do see him, he's covered in dirt." He sighed heftily as he massaged his head. "I really am just losing my mind, trying to think of what it could possibly be."

"Huh. I can see why you're confused there. I'd be pretty much the same way. Have you asked him what it is?" he asked, seeing that the angel needed to vent his feelings to someone.

"Of course I have. But...he keeps saying it's just something incredibly important and to be patient as he'll be finished soon," he sighed, resting his head against the glass of the window. "I wish I knew what it is that is so important to him that he can't tell me about it."

The cab driver paused for a moment, before they caught up with the Bentley as it was now parked...outside of a garden centre?

"Huh... Well, we're here," he spoke up, snapping the angel out of it. "You want me to stay here while you go out for a bit?"

"Oh yes please, if you could sir," he admitted, getting unbuckled and getting out. "Thank you, I shouldn't be long."

"No worries mate!" he called after him, turning off the engine for a bit as he took his break.

Aziraphale was more than perplexed by the garden centre...though the dirt was starting to make more sense now. Had...Crowley been gardening excessively? But...why? He shook it off as he headed inside, looking around curiously. He soon spotted Crowley and moved out of sight, not wanting to be caught. He peered around, only to blink as he saw Crowley loading a large moving cart with a variety of things. Some compost, a few tools...yet mostly, plants. Plants of all various types. From flowers, to small shrubs. Fruit bearing plants to small trees. He was loading the cart up.

Finally, he was finished and he could tell he used a bit of a demonic miracle to push the cart itself over to the cashier. He carefully moved closer so he could hear their exchange, watching as the cashier smiled a bit.

"Heheh, welcome back Mr. Crowley," she said with a smile; so...he frequented here regularly for more plants? "I see you've already come back to restock. How many plants can one man need?" she joked, pulling out the scanner and coming around, scanning each of the bar codes.

"Well," chuckled Crowley, blushing a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. "I need a lot of them for what I'm doing."

"Indeed you must," she chuckled. "I think it's a _very_ sweet thing that you're doing."

Something sweet? What was Crowley doing with all of these plants? Crowley smiled awkwardly as he was complimented about this. It seemed the cashier knew about what he was doing with these plants and it frustrated him that they weren't going into further detail.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

Aziraphale perked up as he heard this. Wait... Was Crowley doing something with all of these plants...for _him_? He blushed lightly as he heard this comment, trying to keep calm as he heard Crowley chuckled sheepishly.  
  
"I hope so," he chuckled, before the cashier rung up the total and he paid via credit card. "I'll see you later," he said as he started to push the cart out of there.

"See you Mr. Crowley!" she called back, before she went about her job as usual.  
  
The angel felt quite warm inside... Had this been what he had been doing all of this time? He still wanted to know what exactly he had been doing, but this was still so sweet of Crowley. He waited until he felt him leave, before he went back to the cab and got back in, buckling up as the cab driver turned on his engine and began following Crowley again.

"Wow, he must _really_ like his plants. I guess that explains why he was dirty, eh?" chuckled the cab driver heartily.

"Heh... I suppose it does really," admitted Aziraphale, wondering what it was all for.

They eventually got back towards Mayfair, yet Crowley kept driving. And the angel realised where he was heading.

"You can stop here. I think I know where he's going," he admitted, not wanting Crowley to catch wise to the cab.

"If you say so," responded the cab driver, pulling over and letting him out, telling him his far which the angel gladly paid. "Hey. I hope things turn out alright."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure they will...but thank you," he responded with a smile, the cab driver returning it, before he went back to his rounds.

Aziraphale exhaled gently, before he went along the path, continuing in the direction he had seen the Bentley go. He had noticed that this time around, Crowley had been driving slower with the plants in his car. He continued onwards and sure enough, he spotted the Bentley was parked...just outside of St. James' Park. And the plants were all gone, along with the compost and tools. More curious than ever, he walked inside of the park, spotting Crowley up ahead.

He was carrying nothing on him, so he guessed he had used a small demonic miracle to move the plants up ahead to wherever he was going. More curious than ever, he continued to tail the demon at a distance, noticing the demon was walking quite briskly. However, he saw him go off to the left through a couple of bushes out of sight. Surprised, he went over as quickly as he could...to find a hidden side path that led into a thicket of trees. How had he never spotted this before? Intrigued, he couldn't help but follow this side path, wondering what Crowley was hiding back here.

As he made his way down it, it was clear that Crowley had made a proper path, with the trees close together to conceal this area. He continued on ahead, before he turned a small corner...only to blink in surprise as he saw an old wooden door, that was left slightly ajar, Crowley's jacket having been hung up on an old hook along with the old fashioned necklace he typically wore, the glasses being neatly tucked into a pocket. This was...certainly something he hadn't been expecting. The door was connected to what appeared to be an incredibly old cobblestone wall. He would guess...a few _centuries_, give or take. ...How long had this been here?

He hesitated to go inside however. If Crowley had really been working on something for him for so long... Perhaps it was better to wait? Yet...his curiosity just got the best of him. He needed to know what Crowley had been doing, especially if it had been for _this_ long.

With a deep breath, reached out and gently pushed the door open, carefully peering in. ...And what he saw stunned him.  
  
An absolutely beautiful garden stood within the space, with so many various plants he hadn't seen in forever. He looked around, absolutely in awe as he walked inside, gently shutting the door behind him. He could barely believe this... It was like stepping into another version of the Garden of Eden.

A carefully laid out stone path laid out before him as he slowly made his way down it, admiring the various flora around him. Bluebells lined the foot path he walked down upon, followed by various ferns and shrubs. Large trees grew healthily in various spots, though were in a type of pattern from what he could tell. They weren't placed higgeldy-piggledy. As he followed the path, he soon came out to a courtyard and everything just seemed so incredibly healthy and vibrant... And the overwhelming sense of love and care he sensed made him feel so happy inside. There wasn't just flora either. Various fauna was in the area and everything felt so alive and happy. From butterflies feeding on the nectar of the copious amounts of flowers to the birds singing delightfully in the trees to the fish swimming carefree in the large pond just after the courtyard, everything felt...perfect. He walked over to the pond and peered into it, seeing the different fish that lived within. Technically, there were two pieces to this. A smaller yet seemingly eternal water source a little higher up, that had a small cascade of water into the much larger pond. It all seemed wonderful in it's design.

How...How long had Crowley been working on this? Aziraphale's heart swelled with happiness and though he knew he should probably leave...he simply _had_ to see Crowley after seeing all the work he had done! He sensed around for the demon and felt his presence off to the right, down another smaller footpath towards an alcove of this area. He soon spotted him in a much barer part of the garden, but Crowley was clearly working diligently to fix that.

Crowley was currently digging a small hole with a shovel, already quite dirty. He had already planted a few of the plants he had bought and was now moving onto the bigger things. Once he was satisfied with the hole he dug, he went over and picked up a tree from where he had left it, yet when he turned, he yelped in shock and surprise when he saw the angel, accidentally dropping the tree, where it thankfully fell upright.

"A-Angel?! W-What're you doing here?! I-It's not -!" he started, before he was cut off by the angel rushing over and kissing him lovingly on the lips as he wrapped his arms tightly around the startled demon. Crowley froze up for a moment, stumbling back a bit, before he just accepted it, sighing through his nose as he let his eyes fall shut, kissing the angel as he wrapped his arms around the other. Eventually, when they had pulled away from one another, Crowley let out a sheepish laugh as he blushed. "I...It's not finished yet..."  
  
"Oh Crowley..." giggled Aziraphale, a little breathless as he looked up at him happily. "...How long have you been making this...?" he asked gently, genuinely wanting to know.  
  
Crowley blinked and blushed sheepishly, clearing his throat.

"Well ah... Do you remember when you were one of Arthur's knights and I was the Black Knight, but we kept cancelling each other out?" he asked, sheepishly glancing away as the angel's eyes widened significantly.  
  
"C...C-Crowley, t-that was over a _millennia_ ago!" he exclaimed in surprise, blushing heavily. "Y...You've been working on this...for that long?" Crowley nodded gently. "O...Oh my..."  
  
"Yeah... And it still isn't finished," he sighed in frustration, pulling away and massaging his head. "I started making this place with the intention to show it to you within...at _least_ five years. But of course...I didn't realise how damn _long_ it would take for everything to grow." He sighed heftily, crossing his arms. "I didn't want to rush this place. I wanted it to be perfect. A perfect place for the two of us to escape the world and just be ourselves. Back then...I would only add a few things when I felt it was needed and make sure the plants were growing well. But as the years went on and the apocalypse grew ever closer...I started to neglect this place. Only after it was all said and done did I come back here. And I _refused_ to put it off any longer." He looked to the angel and went over, taking his hands in his. "I want this place to be our garden... When Heaven and Hell started leaving us alone, I finally felt free to finish it. But...I ended up only making you frustrated, sad and annoyed with me... The garden isn't worth it...if I can't share it with you..."

He sighed heftily, looking down. Aziraphale felt...so happy to know what he had done this for them. Their own Garden of Eden as it were. He teared up and smiled shakily, reaching up and cupping the demon's cheek, making Crowley look up at him.  
  
"...Crowley... This is such a beautiful thing that you've been doing for us... And...I can feel the love and attention you've put into this garden... ...It means so much to me that you would build an entire garden for us two...and it is all worth it. ...I adore it. ...And I adore you," he reassured him gently.  
  
Crowley made a small sound as he blushed heavily, his own heart filling with warmth. To know that his work was paying off and to see Aziraphale's genuine happiness... It made it all worth it. He smiled shakily as he teared up a bit, reaching up and cupping the angel's cheek gently.

"...I adore you too... And it makes me so happy to know you love the garden..." he admitted gently, before he lent forward and caught Aziraphale's lips in a gentle kiss once more.

Aziraphale happily returned it as their eyes fell shut, enjoying each other's embrace. Needless to say, Aziraphale was more than happy to help Crowley with it. After all, it was their garden. Their special escape for the world.  
  
It truly was...a garden made for two.


End file.
